Episode 9/Season 2
This is the ninth episode of Karakai Jōzu no Takagi-san 2 anime series. Characters *Nishikata *Takagi *Mina Hibino *Yukari Tenkawa *Sanae Tsukimoto *Takao *Kimura *Hamaguchi *Tanabe-sensei Scenes Acchi Muite Hoi (あっちむいてほい) In the classroom, Nishikata challenges Takagi to a game of atchi muite hoi. Winning the first round, he attempts to have her look down. However, she thwarts him when she looks to the side. When Takagi wins the second round, she successfully gets Nishikata to look down when she asks him if he likes 100% Unrequited Love. Deciding to play one more round with him, Takagi asks Nishikata if he has a crush on her. Flustered, he does everything in his power to not look down. Looking up instead, Nishikata realizes that he lost when he notices that Takagi is pointing up. She then tells him that he has to do all of her class duties for the day. Talents (特技) As the class is enjoying their time in the pool, Yukari doesn't join them as she can't swim. Despondent, she complains that she's not particularly good at anything. Mina and Sanae decide to figure out what Yukari's talent is. After they ask her a bunch of questions, Mina tells Yukari that her talent is that she doesn't have one. Mina and Sanae then go back to swimming, much to Yukari's chagrin. Worries (お悩み) Heading to the classroom, Nishikata has a surprise box that he plans to give Takagi. Once he's inside, Nishikata notices that something is off with her. As the day goes on, he continues to notice that something is off. After school is over for the day, Nishikata realizes that Takagi didn't tease him at all. While he's walking home, he notices her bike is at the shrine. Catching up with her, he wonders if he should leave or not. Just then, he drops the surprise box. Picking it up, Takagi laughs when she realizes that it's a dud. When Nishikata tells her that he noticed that something was off, she reveals that she had a fight with her mother. Feeling better, she asks him to stay with her. She then asks if she can tease him again, much to his chagrin. Messages (メール) At his house, Nishikata receives a humorous text message from Kimura. Nishikata then decides to use the message to tease Takagi. However, it doesn't work as she isn't fooled by it. Receiving another message from Takagi, Nishikata becomes flustered when he realizes that that he almost sent what could be interpreted as a romantic reply. He gets flustered again when he nearly sends another romantic reply when she asks if he likes hearts. Once he calms down, Nishikata sends a message asking if she likes "a kiss" (Japanese whiting (鱚 kisu/gisu)). A confident Nishikata reveals that he's actually talking about the type of fish. After a while, Takagi sends a video telling him that she loves them. Nishikata admits that she got him with her reply. They finish messaging each other when Takagi's mother tells her that dinner's ready. Wondering if Nishikata's blushing, Takagi reveals that she's blushing herself. Navigation zh:擅长捉弄(人)的高木同学第二季第9集 Category:Anime